fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudy Naco Agul
Water |ailments = Severe Wateblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire Thunder Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Cloudy Naco Agul is a subspecies of Naco Agul that resides in temperate areas and has the ability to create clouds and fog. Physiology Cloudy Naco Agul is notably smaller than the standard Naco Agul, and has longer teeth. Its pelt is dark grey as opposed to the standard species' yellow pelts, and it has black spots on its head and black stripes on its body. Its mane and hard-scaled legs are white, and its eyes are green. Its limbs are smaller than those of the standard Naco Agul, but are also stockier. Biology Cloudy Naco Agul is a Naco Agul who left the Arctic Ridge and emigrated to more temperate, forested areas, for the mountains' harsh winters, greater abundance of large monsters, and lower amounts of available food sources have made it difficult to ease its hunger, and the greater abundance of food and shelter grants it a greater quality of life. Its pelt is dark grey as opposed to yellow and is covered in black stripes and spots, and its fur helps regulate its body temperature, releasing heat during the day and storing it at night. Its hind legs are longer than the forelegs, allowing it to initiate impressive jumps that allow it to escape from attackers and catch prey with ease. It is an excellent climber, with its short, stocky limbs allowing it to hold onto tree branches with ease and its tail providing it balance, and its longer fangs allow it to easily crush the shells of armoured prey such as small Carapaceons. It has developed a specialized organ designed to store water, allowing it to take advantage of the vast amounts of water found within its new habitats, and can release this water in the form of pressurized clouds and fogs, granting it the ability to blind and trip up prey from afar before killing them with its large fangs. It is nocturnal, sleeping in trees during the day and actively hunting at night, and it will bring its kills back to its treetop domain so it can digest its meal without facing competition. It is an opportunistic carnivore that feeds on anything smaller and/or weaker than itself, such as Bullfango, Kelbi, Gargwa, Ludroth, Conga, Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Great Jaggi, Velocidrome, Arzuros, and Kecha Wacha, but faces competition for food and territory from other large monsters, such as Rathian, Nerscylla, Najarala, Khezu, Nargacuga, Yian Garuga, Mizutsune, Zinogre, Rajang, and Deviljho, and will generally avoid going after larger targets, such as Duramboros, out of awareness that they can easily injure or kill it with their crushing blows. Behavior Cloudy Naco Agul is nocturnal, hunting at night while sleeping in trees during the day. It primarily feeds on small monsters such as Bullfango, Kelbi, and Gargwa, obscuring their view with its cloud breath, then quickly chasing after them before pouncing on them and delivering a crushing bite to the throat, and will drag them back to the trees so it can eat in peace. It is territorial, attacking anything that draws near its territory. Abilities It is very fast and agile, using blinding speed to overwhelm its targets. It has the ability to climb trees, and will sleep in them during the day and leave them to hunt during the night. It can use the Water element via its cloudy breath, and will create clouds and fog to obscure its opponents' sight so they can't catch it as easily. Its fangs are large and very sharp, allowing it to crush the shells of armoured prey with ease, and they can induce Bleeding onto targets. Habitat Cloudy Naco Agul resides in forests and jungles, such as the Primal Forest. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,300 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,010 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,590 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Neck: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Back: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Stomach: 45 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Velocidrome - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Yian Kut-Ku/Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Wins. * vs. Arzuros - Wins. * vs. Kecha Wacha/Ash Kecha Wacha - Wins. * vs. Wassellipse - Wins. * vs. Nerscylla - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Najarala - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Nargacuga/Green Nargacuga - Loses. * vs. Zinogre - Loses. * vs. Mizutsune - Loses. Attacks Cloudy Naco Agul has the same attacks as the ordinary species, except its versions are faster and deal more damage, and its elemental attacks deal Water damage and inflict Waterblight as opposed to Ice damage and Iceblight and Bleeding. That said, it has a couple of new moves. Cloud Formation Cloudy Naco Agul will surround the area with heavy amounts of clouds and fog, which obscures the hunter's vision. It will only use this move when enraged, and the clouds and fog will last until it calms down. Power Jump Cloudy Naco Agul crouches, stores in power, then does a giant leap into the air before landing on the hunter. This attack deals high damage and has a homing effect. Weapons Great Sword Condensed Broadsword --> Condensed Crusher --> Condensed Suppressor Long Sword Misty Tusk --> Misty Fang --> Misty Sabretooth Sword and Shield Humid Blade --> Humid Slasher --> Humid Ripper Dual Blades Vapour Wavers --> Vapour Slicers --> Vapour Shredders Hunting Horn Fog Horn --> Fog Trumpet --> Fog Tuba Lance Steam Wall --> Steam Barrier --> Steam Guard Light Bowgun Cloud Burst --> Cloud Blast --> Cloud Blitz Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice -10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 Skills: Sneak, Windproof (Hi), Evasion +2, Guard-1 G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 Skills: Sneak, Windproof (Hi), Evasion +3, Guard -1 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +25 * Thunder -10 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Sneak, Windproof (Hi), Evasion +2, Guard -1 G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +25 * Thunder -10 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Sneak, Windproof (Hi), Evasion +3, Guard -1 Carves High Rank G Rank Breakable Parts Fangs- The fangs will break off. Legs- The legs will become scarred. Mane- The mane's hair will break off. The mane breaks before the fangs do. Tail- The tail's hair will break off. Trivia * Cloudy Naco Agul is based on clouded leopards and is a somewhat literal take on them. * When exhausted, Cloudy Naco Agul will fail to use its projectiles. It can recover stamina by feeding on carrion or preying on Kelbi, Mosswine, Gargwa, Slagtoth, or Bullfango. * Cloudy Naco Agul's nickname comes from the movie Rugrats Go Wild, which featured a clouded leopard named Siri as an antagonist. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster